fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusuke Kenpachi
|name= Yusuke Kenpachi |kanji= 有介 剣八 |race= Human |birthday= November 26 |age= 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 20 (Post-Timeskip) |gender= Male |height= 6'7 (Pre-Timeskip) 6'8 (Post-Timeskip) |weight= 52 Kg |eyes= Eye Color *'Black Eyes' (Pre-Timeskip) *'Blue Eyes' (Post-Timeskip) |hair= Hair Color *Purple with Black highlights (Post-Timeskip) *Black (Pre-Timeskip) |affiliation= Star Breaker Guild |previous affiliation= Unnamed Guild, Raven Tail Guild Himself. |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= Dark Mage, Legal Mage |team= The Black Angel Brothers |partner= Yamashita Kenpachi |base of operations= Somewhere in Earthland |status= Active |relatives= Yamashita Kenpachi (Older Brother) Ayumu Kazama (Girlfriend) |alias= Nicknames *'The Bloody Black Angel' (Chimamire no Kuroi Tenshi) *"One half of the "Dark Angels Brothers" |magic= Magic Skills *Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) *Snow Dragon Slayer Magic (雪ドラゴンスレイヤー魔法 Yuki doragonsureiyā mahō) *Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) |weapons= Weapons *'Two handed Katana Sword' *'Duel Katana Blades' }} Yusuke Kenpachi (ユウスケ- 剣八) He is the Younger brother of the two infamous Black Angel brother, He is a Member of an Independent Guild Known as Star Breaker, His path of quite fits the role of a Tragic Hero. Appearance Yusuke is a tall man with a Skinny but yet solid body. He has long white black like hair than purple eyes that turn black when losing control of his split personally he calls "Kiryu", When he normal he looks normal yet cold, but when he loses control he has a twisted yet evil smile - Very Creepy when angered, he is dress mostly in both black and with his crosses on him and a katana in his hand or back at all times. When his when he returned as he returns from his time away for the Time-skip, after training to master his snow dragon powers, his appearance changed from having short blue hair highlighted hair and shiny blue eyes after learning how to control his powers. His clothing changed also he wears a blue sweater with a bit of fur along the hood, a black shirt, cargo pants, and shoes. Personally Yusuke has a mostly carefree and reckless in nature yet cold and at times has a melancholic when he is left to think alone about his sins, Yet due to his Split personally His Dark side on the other hand seeks battle and more a monster hence his sub-name "Kenpachi" Both ways he never runs from a fight unless he had no choose, he also has a second form of magic that his primary besides his sword magic but he dislikes using it unless needed. he likes food but never has money, but he highly respects his Nii-sama Yamashita Kenpachi. Aside from this like every other dragon slayer, get sick when riding on anything besides snowboards or skis due to the fact he loves winter sports but isn't much for riding on boat carts and etc and has a bad fear of snake-like on the level of Indiana Jones. During his awaken with the time skip his, personally is much darker almost cruel than before as he is willing to destroy peoples lives to protect the people he cares for however when fighting the forces of Zeref. Yusuke has no mercy for those who kill people for there own enjoyment there for he sees himself as an Avenger or a hunter of both legal and dark mages like his brother for all those victims who died at the hands of users of black arts. History The Broken Moon Part 1 First Appearance. Back Story Before he forgotten his past, he was in the world where laws of magic were not all-around back than Power was everything, during the past he killed many mages who seek to harm other yet other mages who stand in his path perhaps was a quest for power who knows, but many bodies lay without graves in the wasteland of war and battle. During one battle he battles an Unnamed dragon slayer in the past, he blasted him with a stream of cold yet harsh flames hard him with enough force that defeated Yusuke Kenpachi and wounded body badly. However, fate taken a unique turn for him as near death, he was founded by his foster dragon Bifrost after the dragons battled the wounded unnamed dragon was later killed by the wounded Yusuke who was protecting Bifrost. Thus he was called himself a "True Dragon Slayer" as such it impressed Bifrost enough to teach him in the arts of Snow Dragon Slayer Magic and healed his wounds over time they began to have a father/son relationship. in action during a memory of Yusuke.]] Later that night he was founded by the members of Raven Tail Guild when he did he spent a year with that ground learning how to control his snow dragon magic once again with no memory only his wristband with his name "Yusuke Kenpachi" suffering from the darkness of an old tome he had been reading a dark magic goes into his mind slowly return him a bit but Yusuke broken control leaving a split personally until he can awaken again. A few later, unable to control the darkness in his mind he left the guild on the road traveling around places in Earthland, trying to keep away from other mages or the Magic Council, during one point on the road, he was attacked by an former guild member as he tried to kill off Yusuke in a giant like shape he fell him using his sword which leave him a bit depressed left behind. A month later he when to a forest that was attacked by this man with white sliver like hair, later on after he used his ice dragon's roar the figure than dodged, and shown himself to be his older brother Yamashita Kenpachi, as they do battle his dark side, unleashed as he goes to attack his brother however was quickly overpowered as he was slashed with both swords in the gut hard. Shatter Moon Saga Year later, they join a group known as known as guild of Star breaker there worked as a team, however, Yusuke met this woman by the name Ayumu Kazama, they spend a long time, with each other however during a sparing fight they both figure out each other to be the same form of Dragon Slayer which came as an shocker to him and they kind of fell for each other afterwards but not talking about it unless alone. After his time skip, him and Ayamu started to date each other however she is extremely strong to the point of scary like but all the same they both train a lot in the mountain of frozen winds, where they spent 3 years away from the guild training with Yamashita and Ayamu make the tree a hella lot stronger than before. Than when attacked by a swarm of demons, he unleashed his newest attack, a black Art that blackens the night known too many as the infamous Hell's Gates as within seconds both demons and other dark mages killed within seconds. Suddenly within a flash of golden light the Grandmaster of Star breaker guild Master Masahiro Ketsueki, within a flash of light a swarm of swords rain down slew demons afterward Zeref appeared saying that there will a war between light and darkness like in the past than fades into darkness. Two Kingdoms Saga Magic and Abilities Magic *'Snow Dragon Slayer Magic' (雪ドラゴンスレイヤー魔法 Yuki doragonsureiyā mahō) It is just like others Dragon Slayers, he can eat snow, however, most of this magical power has been sealed away due to his magical limiters, for reasons unknown, however, he can only use the Snow Dragon's Roar with the limiter. *'Snow Dragon's Roar' - An attack that lets the user shoot out a massive twister like a storm of freezing snow outwards towards a foe out of the mouth, if left on for too long it may freeze or kill the foe, due to frostbite. However it doesn't have as much power as something like Lightning Dragon Roar, this is the only power he can use besides from eating snow with the limiters on. *'Sword Magic': (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Magic used by Yusuke Kenpachi it is both Caster and Holder magic as he can summon forth Magical Daggers towards his foes or use his katanas in mid-battle with magic, not on the level as Yamashita who is able to call forth Swords. After the time skip his power grown with sword magic to the point he is able to summon many other magical blades to fight his foes as well as able to use 3 katana at once if needed. *'Blade Style: Infinite Sword of Bloody End': Is when he summons hundreds of Knives at once, as he would slash two katanas into his foe than suddenly their daggers would fly into the foe like a style of an iron maiden. *'Blade Style: Blade Dance' He is able to summon blades using tiny magic seals to unleash with his hands kind of like puppet string style, in a way of a swarm of daggers towards foes only problem with it is it leaves him open for hand-to-hand attack. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Due to the limiter holding him back his full strength isn't shown but he was able to lift the foot of the giant before getting crushed by its foot that roughly 156 pounds, perhaps due to his body being a Dragon Slayer. *'Enhanced Durability:' Yusuke was able to take massive blows from former members of his guild and still kept going till the fight was over, almost as if it was like he like he would keep fighting even when bleeding. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Even without his Magic, Yusuke display's excellent skill in swordplay, to the point he was able to fight off an enemy once who grown into a massive giant using only his blades due to fear of his own magical energy. Also, he can slide down more than half of his former members of a past guild when in his dark personally, he was also trained by his brother later on now he can barely hold his own facing his older brother who is pretty much superhuman. *'Immense Magical Power:' When in winter time, and his limiters off, his spiritual energy is shown to have the snow trail around him, with a light blue aura. Equipment *'The Sword of Totsuka' aka Sakegari Longsword (酒刈太刀, Sakegari no Tachi; Literally meaning "Sake Cutter Longsword"), His most Power Weapon he has as a sword the Totsuka blade is a when summoned out of a gourd from using the user blood, it would summon a blade that looks like it's dripping liquid. an ethereal weapon, with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar, in the old years, it said to be able to Drain a whole Greater Demon into the jar the only one to able to break the seal and get free explained the world is like an infinite drunken dream. *'Shinku and Getsuei' (Formerly) Alongside the back of Yusuke is his two Katanas that were the hand of death to many people including his foster father Bifrost, the blades are extremely Durability and has the magical power to slice down on demons and the other magic in half both very dangerous when used by Yusuke. *'Aki no Tsukuyomi Gourd' During a Mission with Yamashita, they found this artifact from a ruined temple in the jungle which is a bit heavy but is carried mainly carries two of them at once on his back. It has a very strange power when the trigger to eat up a form of demon or person and keep it sealed inside, with it only able to hold 6 lesser demons or humans and 1 Major Demon. Category:Dark Mage Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Sword mage Category:Former Villian Category:Male Category:Lost Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Holder Magic Category:Dragonslayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Kenpachi Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Independent Mage Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer